Portable electronic devices and the like provided with a wireless communication device including a wireless communication section capable of performing close proximity wireless communication are known. As the communication method of close proximity wireless communication, TransferJet (registered trademark) or the like is used, for example.
Conventionally, the wireless communication section of such a wireless communication device is activated in conjunction with turning on of the wireless communication device by a user, or by the startup of application software by the user or the switching between on and off of the wireless communication section of the user. That is, an operation of activating the wireless communication section by the user is necessary.